Does the End Justify the Means?
by Ilovenotyou
Summary: Beck is a typical 23 year old man, he just landed a new job at the prestigious Hollywood Arts. Shortly after he find himself as the tutor of Jade West, Spunky mean-girl at hollywood Arts. What happens when Beck falls for a 16 year old?
1. Note

Well hello my kiddies are you ready for a new fanfiction! If yes, Yay. If no, GTFO! No seriously leave.  
>Now to talk to you about something seriously important. This fanfic will be about something inappropriate and highly illegal. I decided that I will explore a whole new world and see how Beck and Jade'd relationship would play out if Beck went from 16 to 24! Yah i know what you are thinking " like woah this chick is off er rocker" or "aww dude nasty!" well it is pedophillia is nasty an illegal but it IS interesting and I would love to put this in a more delicate and living light. So if you would like to here more I'll stop typing this author's note and begin this tale or id you want more information, sucks for you. Or if you think this is totally disgusting leave. No one is making you stay. Well, here is the story<p>

...

..

.  
>Ahaha I liked u have one more thing to say. Pedophillia I'd disgusting and if a older guy tried to touch runaway and call the cops!<br>K now I'm ready.


	2. A Tutoring Session

Beck POV

"Ah, where is this girl?" Beck thought out loud.

Jade POV  
>I pushed Andre and kissed his neck bucking slowly against him rocking myself slowly back and forth. I pushed Andre against the janitor closet kissing his neck with so desire. I looked up and saw the clock. Shit.<br>"Andre I have to go." I pushed him off of me and left the janitors closet trying my best not to be seen by Robbie. Robbie was my current boyfriend only because he is good at it and he refuses to just fool around with me unless we were "together". I walked out into the parking lot listening to Andre call me back in wonder of why j cut him off like that. I hopped in my car and started the ignition. I heard a tap tap tap on the window and looked to see Andre looking up at me  
>"What was that?" he asked.<br>" Oh I have go to dinner with my idiot father, I'm already late."  
>"Call me?"<br>"Maybe" I huffed and pulled out of the parking lot of Hollywood Arts, prestigious and well known performing arts high school. I drove fast to my tutor's house. I had to lie to Andre I didn't want him to know I was stupid enough to be failing my math class. I breathed deeply. And spent the long drive to my new tutor, Mr. Oliver, house in silence mentally scheming up plans on making Mr. Oliver quit with me. I hate all my tutors and I didn't want another one. I finally arrived at this Oliver dudes house. I laughed at the size of the man's house. It was much smaller than mine about a fourth of the size.  
>I walked up to his house clacking my new boots loudly. I could only imagine how much of a mess I probably looked like from my heated session with Andre. I didn't really care thought. I wanted this tool to speculate my precious whereabouts and what I had been doing and even with whom. I tried to open the door but it was locked damn... No dramatic entrance this time. I groaned and knocked obnoxiously loudly. I heard footsteps and gasped in surprise when the door opened.<br>A devilishly handsome smile flashes at me and the owner of the smile was just as handsome. He had a chiseled jaw deep dark brown long hair, perfectly brown skin and chocolate brown eyes that made my heart flutter. Did I just use flutter in a thought, gross what am I becoming, Tori?  
>"Well come in." he smiled his hand propping himself up against the door frame and the other motioning for me to enter his comfy abode.<br>I smiled and walked inside of his house. I looked around and it had the coolest vibe to it. It was dark with interesting and intricate pieces of art hanging about.  
>"Hey uh, can I use your bathroom?" I inquired. Figuring I might as well look good now that I knew my tutor was fucking delicious.<br>"Yeah, down the hall two doors to the left. Go back the kitchen where I'll be waiting. Kay?" he smiled a warm smile. I just wanted to kiss him.  
>"Kay" I smiled flirtatiously at him.<br>I walked to his bathroom and immediately pulled out make up from my black messenger bag. I washed face and then redid my mascara and applied blush then I shadow. I sighed at my messy hair then pulled out a comb to rake through it. When my face finally looked up to par I worked on straightening out my clothes I adjusted the buttons on my shirt allowing cleavage to show and yanking down my camisole so that Mr. Tudor could get a good view. Then I proceeded to hike up my skirt. The tutor was undeniably sexy and under my skirt immediately began to throb as I thought of all the nasty thing I wanted him to do to me. I decided I would sleep with him by the end of the night and he would love it.  
>I walked out of the bathroom and went back down the hall to where Mr. Oliver was sitting<br>"Hi Jade," he smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush. Damn it he was cute.  
>"Hi Mr. Oliver"<br>"Please, consider me as a friend. Would you really call one your friends by their last name?" I thought back to Vega, but yet again she isn't my friend.  
>"So what should I call you?"<br>"By my first name, Beck." he smiled before continuing "So Jadelyn."  
>"It's jade" I smiled sweetly<br>"Jade, let's get cracking on this math."  
>I sat down beside him and pulled out a text book and a pencil and some paper thought I was well prepared I had no intent of learning the only thing I wanted to know was how I could get Beck into my trap.<br>I gently glided my knee against his and smiled them reached over him to grab graphing paper that he has set next to him. I reached slowly so he could feel my breast run against his chest. I smiled. We began our lesson and did everything I could to seduce him but nothing was working. I was hot and everyone knew this so didn't know what was wrong. God I'm really starting to hate this guy. Why am I not inciting enough? Fuck! I knocked my pencil over I grumbled and picked it up my ass high in the air I almost forgot I was only wearing a thong under my skirt when the cold air tickled my buns reminding me of my undergarments.  
>"So Jade, do you..." he trailed off when he saw my ass. He sat there staring at me, mesmerized. For dramatic effect I swayed my butt then stood up to smooth down my skirt and allow my hands to trail down my skin.<br>"Um, well," Beck began  
>I smiled sheepishly then grinned when I looked down and saw his friend poking through his pants. I reached over him to grab another sheet of graphing paper and subtly slid my hand across his erection which was undeniably hard. I smiled triumphantly and looked up into his eyes which were lust-filled.<br>The next minute our mouths were crashing against each other. I shoved my tongue in to Beck's mouth. I knew he was into the kiss when his hands wrapped around my waist and he hoisted me on his lap. The make out got even new intense when I reached down and tore open my shirt exposing my very revealing undershirt I kissed him passionately. He pulled me off of him and took me and guided me to a room. It was dark and eerie and might I say, totally sexy.

Beck pushed me against the bed and began kissing my neck. His tongue was moving in circles against my neck. I moaned. His hands trailed down my bucking hips to steady them. I turned to kiss him hard on his mouth my hands reaching up to his shirt. I pulled off is his shirt to reveal his amazing abs. I moaned harder as his hips slowly gridding against mine. Beck pulled off my cami and quickly unclasped my bra and clamped his mouth against a perk nipple. His teeth grinding softly against it, the other one was being pinched by his hand.

"Oh," I groaned. Beck pulled down my skirt as my hands fumbled around with his belt. I felt his hand roam down my stomach and under the cloth of my panties. His finger slowly began rubbing my clit hard. I moaned. He teased with his hands for what seems like hours before he plunged his hands inside of me.

"Beck," I growled, as one of his fingers worked inside of me. I gasped as I felt another finger plunge inside of me. He pushed in deeper and worked his finger faster and faster till he fit another on inside and I let out a throaty groan. I felt myself build up and I knew it was coming soon.

"Oh, I'm going to come," He trusted on more time than pulled out. I groaned.

"Please," I begged for him, which was a surprise I usually had guys begging for me. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a warm tongue lick my entrance. His tongue was swirling and teasing me. I grabbed his head and bucked up hoping her would get the message to enter. He did. I let out a groan of relief his tongue working in and out in and out.

"Deeeper!" I shouted. He took it tongue out and shimmed out of his boxers. Without warning he entered me and I screamed loudly. His lips crashed with mine, trying to shut me up. His thrusts were mind numbing, he trusted harder and harder. I could feel him working fast, sweat building at the brow. His breath becoming more labored as mine did as well. He pushed in deeper and harder. Held my hips to steady me and then pushed harder and faster cause me to let out furious pain filled screams. I heard his groaning grow as mine did as well both of us building to are climaxes.

"Oh God Jade, I'm CUMMING," he shouted the last word as his warm seed shot into me and spread. I yelped as I came too, he pulled out and collapsed next to me.

"That… was so good." I mumbled as I wrapped my legs around him and fell asleep, tired from the deed.


	3. Force and Persuasion

**heyo heyo heyo! short chapter i know, i just needed to prep you for the next chapter :) R&R. Oh btw, i havent updated on the chain becaus i have a pretty good plot i just need to find away for the story to adjust, to fit it . Alright happy reading.**

* * *

><p>Jade POV<br>I awoke up to a most pleasant surprise.

Beck POV  
>The sun peaked through the blinds and shined too brightly. I could no longer hide from the light pooling into the room and I woke up. A loud grizzly like yawn escaped my lips and I stretched out my arms when I felt a pair of arms around me. Figuring it was my long-time girlfriend, I looked down at her when I saw her long hair, which all of a sudden was no longer honey blonde, but black as ravens. With a sudden burst, recollection and realization rushed over my like a waterfall. I jumped up in surprise.<br>"GAAAAHHCCKK" was the loud sound that escapes my mouth. To my surprise the girl stirred awake and turned, she smiled. I had slept with a teenager! A TEENAGER!  
>"Hi Beck," she purred. Was she out of her mind? How could she possibly think this was okay?<br>"JADE!" I screamed. Could she be serious? Did she not see what had happened?  
>"Yes?" she asked inquisitively. I groaned.<br>"Do you not see the problem here?"  
>"There's a problem?"<br>"Yes there is!"  
>"What?"<br>"We had sex last night and-  
>"And it was great thanks."<br>"Jade!"  
>"Beck!"<br>"This isn't okay,"  
>"Yeah, I know I said it was great."<br>"Not the sex!"  
>"I'm hungry! Make me a sandwich!"<br>"No! I-  
>"Why not?"<br>"Jade! Can't you see this is a big deal?"  
>"No... Not really"<br>"Jade!"  
>"No really, why does this matter to you seriously? Your hot, I bet you fuck a lot. I am hot and I'm always ready to spread my legs so we did the deed why is that so huge to you?"<br>By the look of her face, I could tell she was genuinely confused. I sighed she is too difficult.  
>"Jade look, I'm 23, this isn't legal. I could go to jail as a convicted rapist!"<br>She smiled slyly "It's not rape if you like it."  
>"JADE!"<br>"Yeah! I wanna hear you scream like that again. Just like that..."  
>"JADELYN!"<br>"Watch it!"  
>"This is bad! I am bad. I'm a horrid criminal."<br>"Calm down you pansy. I won't turn you in under one condition. "  
>Jade grinned. Behind it was so many thoughts; I could see there was a devious and scheming look to her face. I could tell she was up to no good.<br>"What?"  
>"You, Mr. have to take me out on a date!"<br>She grinned wildly and I stared at her in disbelief. I had just expressed that I was distraught over being legally a rapist and she wanted me to take her out on a date! She had to be ill in the head.  
>"Jade you realize I have a girlfriend that I'm serious about."<br>Jade looked up into me in my eyes and she paused in thought. Finally, Jade was being rational about this situation.  
>"Dump her." is what escaped her lips next. All hope was officially lost for this girl.<br>I sighed in defeat. There was no reasoning with her. I had to give in and take her out. I would show her how ludicrous this whole idea was. She would have to except it.  
>"Okay Jade, I'll take you out, tonight, on an outing. Not a date, an outing. Now go home and get ready I'll be at your house at about seven. "<br>"Pick me up six."  
>"Jade, no. "<br>"You're picking me up at six."  
>With that she Put on her close and gathered her things as she stood in the door way she turned around and gave me a cute smile.<br>"Bring me scissors. It's nice to give a girl a present before a date. "  
>With that she slammed the Door and left leaving quite an impression. I sighed and collapsed on the bed. This is NOT a date!<p>

* * *

><p>nxt chapter today, maybe<p> 


	4. Cracking Hearts

**I am in an usually bad mood i think i just might kill off a character :)**

did i ever mention i dont own them

**well i dont**

* * *

><p>Beck POV<br>I couldn't shake Jade out if my thoughts, it was as she imprinted on my mind.

Jade POV  
>I laid on my bed, the sweet victory of today and last night still fresh in my mind. They were sweet refreshing and rewarding. Like an apple from an apple tree you had planted yourself. The taste a reminder of your persistence and hard work you use to get there. Beck was thinking of me right now. I could feel it. My bones had gone numb and were reduced to water just thinking of what he was thinking. He probably was trying to convince himself that he had no feelings or desires for me. I know he is telling himself what he is doing is wrong but by the end if the night he would be trying to convince himself that he should be with me. Beck should be with me. He was perfect for me he was smart, funny, not to mention HOT! For small house it was very unique which enjoyed. I'm glad Beck wasn't boring. Who would want to sleep with a boring tutor? Not most, I may, depending on his hotness. But Beck, Beck was perfect and I wouldn't care if he was sixty-two I wanted him and fuck, I would have him! I thought back to what we did last night and under my skirt began to throb. I tried to distract myself, not wanting to get horny without having someone to help me with my problem. Sleep took over me and I allowed my body to rest.<p>

I woke up and saw it was a little more than half past four. I grumbled and rolled out of the bed. I proceeded to my shower and ripped off my clothes and stepped in. I shudder at the cold and changed the temperature to a scalding hot which I preferred. Washed off the dirt and got out wrapping myself in a black towel. I went into my room and pulled out a purple dress. I had it for a while; I've only worn at this one really fancy restaurant. But it was a hot dress so I think it will get Beck's attention. I put it on and fixed my hair and makeup and waited by the piano banging the keys absent-mindedly and fondling a pair of scissors I had. I was startled out if my trance when the door bell rung. I open the door for Beck

"Hey Jade" he greeted coolly and offered me a present. It was a rose. I snatched it, pissed because it wasn't what I had asked for. I grabbed the scissors from off of the piano and cut the roses to prices and dropped the stem. I stepped over and walked out the door pass Beck and headed for the car door as I allowed him to recover from shock.  
>A bit later he walked up next to me and opened his car.<br>"Glad you like my present," he muttered sarcastically.  
>"Should have got me scissors." I smirked this would be interesting.<br>The car ride was long and slow. Beck didn't say a word to me and I just soaked up his presence and the beautiful melody of blackbird as is played softly in Becks car. I smiled as I looked at the CD case, good thing Beck was a Beatles fan. I couldn't be around someone who didn't know what good music was.  
>We pulled up to a restaurant that was far down in Beverly Hills. Why couldn't go to a restaurant close by! Was he ashamed of me! My blood boiled and I was about to erupt when Beck smiles and tapped my arm.<br>"Your an actor right?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Good. It is primitive that you act over eighteen I don't want people realize that you are way too young for me"  
>"Whatever," I muttered. I took his arm and wrapped his arm around my waist. He did nothing to protest and I smiled. We walked in wrapped in each other and he asked for a table.<br>"Give us a booth." I told the lady  
>Beck gave me a disproving but curious look.<br>I smiled happily and followed the lady as he walked next to me his hand still around my waist. I smiled I liked having it there. I felt secure when it was there. I smiled up at Beck and to my surprise he smiled back. I guess I was slowly ebbing away at his hard shell. Maybe he would realize he wants me. We were shown our booth and instead of sitting opposite to him I plopped beside him and snuggled up to him. I felt his eyes on me so I looked up to meet his gaze, to my surprise he was not angry, he smiled at me and had a soft expression. The next thing he did was an even bigger surprise. Beck kissed my lips and gave me a surprisingly sweet and gentle kiss. I looked up at him in shock and he grinned.  
>"You know Jade, I have spent all day thinking about you." Beck whispered. "You've done something to me. Something I cannot explain. I think I love you."<br>I gasped he loved me. No it cannot be no one loves me. No one possibly could I was bitter and mean. I am a waste of life, how could you love a waste of life? I looked deep into his eyes and I could tell he wasn't lying. There was something special about Beck. Right then and there I knew I had fallen in love and it had barely been twenty four hours since I met Beck.  
>"I love you too Beck."<br>I kissed his cheek and he wrapped his arms around me and I nuzzled against him. The waiter came and saw us embracing and smiled.  
>"What would you two love birds like to drink?" he smiled at us.<br>"Water," I smiled then looked at Beck.  
>"A glass of your best champagne please?" he smiled and the waiter turned and left.<br>The date went smoothly, and I knew we would have much more. We talked about lots of things, and I found out so much about Beck. I found out he was a student teacher at Hollywood arts. He worked with advanced seniors in acting. But he had a math degree as well he met my father through a work friend whose son also bombed in math. Beck also had a girlfriend. Her name was Victoria. But he planned on breaking it off with her soon because he wanted to be with me even if it meant we had to sneak around. Desert came around soon enough.  
>We split a 6 tier chocolate cake. Might I say Beck was so adorable spooning cake in my mouth. Did I just say adorable? Yuck! But he insists he fed me like that because I was his 'baby'. Ha! He kept spooning chocolaty goodness in my mouth when I heard my name.<br>"Is that Jade?"  
>Beck at the moment was trying to feed me and in the process of ms turning my head to see who wanted me he slathered around my mouth in chocolate. He laughed.<br>"Sorry babe", he moved in and kissed me softly sucking way the chocolate from my face. I smiled. Then I moved to in to kiss him. Our kiss was becoming heated quickly I forgot where we were at the moment. Lost in all of what was Beck.  
>I heard someone say "It's not Jade she is, the girl is making out with some dude. "I knew that voice, it was Tori's. Tori couldn't be here she was going to ruin my date. I kept kissing, to keep her from seeing me, until I heard an "I don't like this restaurant, look-alike Jade and hotty over are trying to swallow each other. I pulled away from beck and sighed in relief and contentment. Beck smiled and kissed my cheek. Beck called the waiter over and paid for the dinner. We left the restaurant hand in hand and I smiled. In the car I leaned back and smiled a bit tired. Beck looked over and smiled.<br>"You look a bit tired. Do you wanna spend the night?"  
>Immediately I was wide awake.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R My dears, i do this for you<strong>


	5. Getting to Know the Real You

**HAHAHAH IM BACK! MISS ME INTERWEBBERS?I know it been along time since i came aroound, been a long time but im back in town... (lets just lest Liz Gillies finnish the rest :]) hehe so R&&R tell me what you think... suggestions?**

* * *

><p>Jade POV<br>Beck's chest was incredibly warm

Beck POV  
>I smiled as I looked down at the incredibly beautiful girl lying against me. Dinner had gone swimmingly and I had confessed my love for Jade. Jade was just such a beautiful girl. But being with Jade is still wrong I know it. But I can't help but feel so strongly for her, she is just so amazing her. Her hair always cascade perfectly from her head caressing her soft pricing cheeks as it fell. Long black strands of hair complimenting her emerald green streaks that also enhanced the intensity of her eyes. Oh, her eyes. I could go on forever to speak of the majestic beauty behind it like a waterfall they had so much power behind when she was angry. But when she was calm again they were of the sky. Her eyes calm and gentle, even dare I say loving. Her nose was small and cute as a button. Then her lips were a perfect pale pink a plump as a plum, perfectly ripened. Jade was so amazing. So so so so so so so so so AMAZING.<p>

"Hey Beck," Jade said, looking up at me. She tore me out of my thoughts and I smiled, oh how she was beautiful.  
>"Hey Jade,"<br>She smiled, her smile making her seem to glow like a heavenly angel. Jade was my angel here to save me. "What do you want to do?"  
>I kissed her "You,"<br>She giggled, something that surprised me. I wouldn't tag her as someone to giggle. I believe she realized what she had done and she scowled. Might I say, Jade has a sexy scowl.  
>"Don't be mad, your giggle is cute," she frowned then became white hot mad. A slur of curse came out of her mouth as a deep whisper as she explained herself<br>"Dogs are cute, some animals are cute, and my pet Cat is cute. I, however, am not cute, only hot and sexy."  
>I laughed. Jade was so cute, I mean hot and sexy, when she was mad. "Well I must agree that you are hot and defiantly sexy." she smiled.<br>"Wait since when do you have a pet cat?" I asked. I wouldn't tag Jade as the pet lover, especially someone with a cat.  
>"Oh I don't have a cat, I have Cat. Cat is a friend of mine that I'm unfortunately stuck with. Like a pet, so I call her my pet Cat." She let out a large breath as if explaining this was slowly killing her. I laughed, damn I can't help but love her she's just so... Different and I love that she is Jade. Only Jade.<br>"Hm.. That's interesting, tell me about your friends?" I smiled the plopped a kiss on her mouth. She looked up with clear blues and scowled.  
>"I'm not friendly. "She stated. I laughed.<br>"Figured as much, tell me more you have to at least have acquaintances."  
>"Uhg your killing me." she groaned. I chuckled.<br>"Well I have Cat. She mind bogglingly stupid and naive. But I guess she tolerable and then there is Andre he is cool, he's a musical genius. Uh, there us Robbie... He's weird but not that bad. Then there is Tori. Oh how I hate Tori she's an idiot prissy twig who happens to get leads she doesn't deserve. She way to sunshiny and she pisses me off." With a huff she finished and I smiled.  
>"Don't you have a boyfriend?"<br>"Uh, God yeah, Robbie."  
>"Care to say more? "<br>" No!"  
>"Tell me anyways."<br>"Uhg, are you Lane? Get the hell out of my business."  
>"So what about Robbie?"<br>"God Beck!"  
>"Hey, it's Mr. Oliver to you!"<br>"You told me we were friends and to call you Beck. Plus, at this point I can say we are much more then friends."  
>"What makes you say that?"<br>"Oh don't you recall earlier. Oh Jade you been all on my mind, I think I love you. More lovey crap!" she grinned and I gasped in fake disbelief.  
>"That's how you treat my feelings? Why don't you run over my heart with a RV!"<br>"Ah, you're such a priss."  
>"Am I now?"<br>"Yes, now Beck. Would you rather know about Robbie or would you rather play?" she purred wiggling her eyebrows seductively.  
>" So let's hear about Robbie!"<br>"Ugh. Robbie is this gaunt kid with slanted classes and an untamable Jew 'fro. He is weird and he has this puppet that he talks to," at this I knit my eyebrows and frowned. Why would Jade ever want to call this boy her boyfriend.  
>Jade continued. "The only reason I'm with him is his undeniably huge cock." she grinned "He will only let me play with it if we're dating."<br>Oh and the truth comes out.  
>"Jade! That's disgusting and demeaning." I shouted<br>"Is it."  
>" Yes. "<br>"I don't really care. "  
>"For a little girl you are quite sexually active. "<br>Her eyes lit a blaze "I am not a little girl" she snarled through closed teeth."And who cares. I love sex. LOVE IT! It feels sooooooo good. I have it all the time. With Robbie, Andre, teachers, Bikers, and Hit guys from the university. Oh and don't forget tutors," she gave me a sly wink.  
>"JADE!" I screeched "STOP! Jeez you need to close your legs. "<br>She laughed.  
>"Seriously jade close them that isn't good."<br>"Hmm... Mr. Beck, I could close them, or you could part them."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R and this chapter was mostly for Crazywoobie :) they cool<strong>


	6. Just Another Day

**Guess who is Back... Thats right! ME Matt Bennett! Lol jk i am neiter him or Dan :( Oh well. Who cares? Kay you know the drill R&&R follow me on twitter I_Don't_Have_A_Twitter_Account_That_You_Will_FinD_Out_About :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Beck POV<p>

I dropped Jade off and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before I left her school and my work.

Jade POV

I let out a huff as I pulled my big brown messenger bag closer to me. I walked briskly to my locker with a scowl stamped angrily across my face. I wasn't in much of mood to talk. I want to go back to Beck's. But he had to take care of dumping his girlfriend and I suppose I had to too. I opened my black scissor-covered locker and grabbed books. I stood, debating internally if I would have time to get my trig book after Sikowitiz's class. That's when I bright red fluff of hair smacked me across my face.

With rage I turned around and grabbed Cat by the ponytail. "CAT!"

"Whaty?" she replied as her smile turned into a frown. "Ow, Jade your hurting me."

I relaxed my grip on cat's hair and scowled. "Why'd you hit me?"

"I never hit you silly. I ponytailed you! Wahh!"she cried as she did it again then she let out a fit of giggles. I sighed, there was no point in trying to figure out Cat's incredulously fucked up mind.

Minutes later, as Cat and I were talking about Luna, a girl in class who use too much vibrato, a pair of hands covered my eyes. Instinctively I grabbed for the hands and twisted my body around towards the offender. Before I could recognize the person my knee was rammed up the poor boy's crotch. He yelped out in pain. The poor kids in Africa were probably startled by his voice as it shrieked in pain. His hands grabbed towards his crotch and held it rolling slowly.

"Robbie, you know that I hate that." I scowled and threw him an arm as he grabbed for it to pick himself up.

"Sorry." he muttered as he leaned in for a kiss. I retreated, I couldn't kiss him. It felt wrong, dirty even. I just couldn't I look in to Robbie's brown eyes. I sighed. I couldn't be with him anymore, as cheesy as it sounds. I belong with Beck, any lips but his felt like soot and glass shards being rubbed against my lips. I took Robbie's hand and rubbed it gently as we walk to Sikowitz's class.

We went to class, Robbie's arms awkwardly dangling around me draping he shoulder like an unwanted scarf. He smiled at me and I looked up at him keeping my scowl. I had no idea how to break it off. Knowing Robbie, I'd have to answer a whole fleet of questions and deal with a bucket full of tears. Whatever, I'll just try to enjoy Sikowitiz's class.

I sat down by Cat and Robbie trailed behind me. He took a seat behind me closer to Andre near the window.

During class I tried to pay attention to what he was saying. He had been thoroughly going through how to play a couple. He talked about Intimacy and how little subtle things can alert that people are a couple and for the matter a good one. He also went on to talk about kisses. He went into how to make each kiss heated and passionate and bring them to life. All of this brings me back to Beck. I want to go find him and bring him on to this stage and show them what a real kiss looked like. I wanted to show them a sweet kiss, a passionate one, a loving one, an intense one. I wanted to show them all I have experienced with Beck's lips and the minty flavor of his tongue. I closed my savoring the taste of him from our last kiss.

"Jade!" I looked up to see my crazy teacher in my face.

"WHAT!" I shouted. Annoyed that the image of Beck whisking away. Floating away like a man blowing dust of a table, particles of his appearance running away.

"Do a scene, with Andre, about love, right now, please."

"Uhhg," I groaned. Why won't this day just end? I just wanted to go spend my day with Beck. Is that so bad? I walked up to the stage and stood next to Andre who was already there. I sighed and he winked at me but I pretended I didn't notice.

"So scene, Uh Cat a location!"

"Unicorn rainbow land!" Cat shouted in a prideful way.

"Tori, better location." shouted the crazed coconut-loving balled man. Cat looked down shocked and shook her head. Oh Cat.

"Umm, an Airport."

"Airport, Romance scene, go!" shouted the psycho

"Oh, darling, I'll miss you so much in Denver." He placed a hand on my cheek. It felt rough and my brain fought every limb in my body to keep from flinching away.

"I'll miss you more. I'll be thinking about you every moment." I said widening my eyes.

"Don't forget to call me every day."

"I'd never." I say sorrowfully. I began blinking a lot to give the effect I was holding back tears.

"Oh love, don't cry." Andre takes me into his arms.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

Andre leans down to kiss me. His lips feel weird on mine. They don't belong there I can feel his tongue trying to enter my mouth. It's so fucking gross. It pulled back fight the feeling if throwing up. His lips felt so weird.

"And scene!" I shouted. I just want to sit down and end this now. I looked over at Robbie who seemed angry. Oh God, I don't want to deal with his shit.

"Andre. Good. Jade. Good, but you can use some practice," he smiled then cooed "feeling in love. I want you to go to the advanced senior class for a day since they are not in the building and work one on with the teacher."

"Whatever." at least I'm free from Robbie, for now, and Andre too.

"Go to class room 207! Now!"

" Mhhmmmm. "

I walked out of the class room feeling relived. Hurrying out of there and up the stairs to find whatever class this was. I was finally in the hallway that contained 203. Uh there is 203... 204,205,206 and 207. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hi Jade!" a bright smile greeted me.

"Hi Beck, or do I have to call you Mr. Oliver?"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R and I'm thinking about starting an Eliana Story... once this or the Chain is Done! That is right The chain is back!<strong>


	7. Distractions and Breakups

**GUEESSS WHO WROTE A NEW CHAPTER! THAT IS WRITE DAvID SHWIMMER AND ARIANA GRANDE!**

**ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ok they didnt ... but i did a litte Ariana thing in the chapter tell me if you see it. :) **

**Disclaimer: Not Dan, David did not work on this or Ari i own no one :(**

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I gave Beck grabbed me by the waist and gave me a sweet kiss while I shut the door.

Beck POV

I smiled at my beauty. I was so glad to see her, even if it was at work and I had seen her a little while before. I released her from my grip and smiled at her. She looked up at me with those lovely blue eyes that I fell so deeply in love with and smirked that enticing smirk that I have come to love so much. I wanted nothing more to grab her and kiss her wildly again but I was at work and she was at school. We needed to act like professionals if she wanted to stay enrolled and if I wanted to still have a job and not be listed on a local sex offender website.

I smiled once more and clapped my hands together. "Now Jade, about that scene you-

Jade smile fell and she glared at me dangerously. "We get an opportunity to see each other today, in school and you want to waste it with academics?" She scoffed obnoxiously.

"What? You were sent here to work on how to act in love and by the end of this you should be a pro." I retorted.

Jade scoffed once more "Oh! So now I am a bad actor?"

"No sweetheart I was just saying-

"Sweetheart? Sweetheart! Did you forget my name or something? Is Jade so hard to remember? Or maybe you are with another girl, is that it? Who is she? I'll kill her with my scissors."

"Jade, I'm not cheating on you. If anything you are cheating on me… remember Robbie?"

She frowned. "That doesn't count, if anything I'm cheating on him…"

"So then you are the cheater not me!" I concluded.

"No! I remember you have a girlfriend too!" She shot back. How did she know that I thought I never told her so it would be peaceful between us and I could break up with her without Jade freaking out like usual.

"How did you know that?"

"Aha! I knew you were a cheater."

"So you just guessed."

"Yes." She smiled triumphantly.

"So what makes you think that I would have a girlfriend?" I questioned

"Easy, you're hot." The words came out of her so casually.

I shook my head "Oh, Jade."

"Don't 'oh, Jade' me." She snapped.

"Okay, okay, sorry." I muttered. I really hated fighting with her but we got into fight so easily, it was like a hobby for us.

"So, cheater… how come you can have a girlfriend and I cannot have a boyfriend? How is that fair at all?" She questioned walking slowly coming dangerously close.

"Jade, look I do not have a girlfriend."

"Liar! You just admitted you did." She shouted.

"No, look, Jade, I don't. We broke up, after I dropped you off today I went off to tell her that it was over." I sighed.

"Seriously?" She asked. "Why would you break up with her?"

"Because I am in love with you." I smiled. I looked at her and she stood there speechless. Her smile fell and I frowned too. Did I do something wrong? Does she not love me back? Was this whole thing just a fling to her?

She looked back up at me with her bright blue eyes glossed with a small tear threatening to come out, but if I knew Jade, that tear would never makes its' escape.

"No one has ever been in love with me before, no one loves me." She looked down shamefully.

I walked over to her cautiously and pulled her into my chest before planting a kiss on her head. I tilted her chin up and kissed her on her lips.

"I am in love with you, I love you." I looked deep in her eyes.

She smiled and kissed me, and then she whispered faintly on my lips "I think I am in love with you too."

My heart swelled. I love this girl so much and now I know she loves me too. I know Jade has said I love you before, to me and other people, but now I know when she said it to me right now, she means it.

"Tell me about you break up." She said she pushed herself up on my desk and I smiled and took a chair and pulled up in front of her before sitting down on it.

I sighed, "That is a long story." I gave her a slight smile.

"Well good, I got time."

Oh, Jade. And I began my story.

"I left the parking lot after you walked into the school; I had been planning to break up with my girlfriend, Joan, once I told you I might be falling for you on our date. So I drove to her house. When I arrived she kind of started kissing me and we kinda… kissed for a while."

"What!" Jade erupted. "You lying bastard!" She flamed.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Let me finish. And you haven't even broken up with Robbie yet." Jade became quite immediately.

"Sorry" she spoke in a soft quiet tone.

"Anyways, I told her that we needed to talk and she kind of flipped."

"Flipped how?" Jade questioned.

"She went on a rant she asked me if something was wrong and if I loved her and a bunch of other stuff. She is really afraid of conflict to the point that it is crazy."

"Oh, well go on."

"Okay, so I told her to calm down and she eventually did so I led her to the couch. I am never really good with ending things so I held her hand and told her that I didn't love her the ways she loved me, and that she should find a man that could appreciate me.

"So what did she say?" Jade asked

"Well at first she didn't say anything." I thought back to Joan's face. "She sat there looking really confused then she just broke down and lost it. She started screaming and crying and I tried my best to calm her down but she wouldn't she just kept crying. Then she kind of just … snapped. She got angry and started calling me a cheater, and I didn't even tell her that I found someone else, she just assumed and she started screaming at me and cursing. The next thing I knew she through a vase at me, luckily for me I dodged it. I really didn't want to leave yet because I did not want to leave her while she was on a rampage, because she could really hurt herself but she went nuts. She kept throwing things, and I finally ran out the house when she went after me with a knife."

I looked over at Jade who was fighting the urge to laugh. I could see it in her expression.

"What is so funny!" I asked kind of annoyed.

"Nothing, I just like the part with the knife." I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and I like how she agrees with me that you, my friend, are a cheater."

Not this again, "Jade, I am not a cheater, thank you."

"Uh-huh, sure," she laughed.

"God, Jade." I huffed, I was getting pretty annoyed only Jade could think a girl trying to stab me and going nuts over a break up is funny.

"What!" She spat "don't use that tone with me." She demanded.

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

"Jade?"

"Yes?"

"Are you mad?"

"Yes a little."

I walked over and grabbed her waist; I pulled her near to me and kissed her hard. She latched her legs around me and kissed me hard. I gripped her harder as her hands dug into my hair and tugged causing me to moan, I pulled back before I started something that would get out of control.

"You still mad?" I grinned, knowing after that, she couldn't stay mad.

"What happened to acting professional?" she smirked

"Never mind that," I whispered and she smirk grew wider.

"Now," I said remembering why she was here in the first place, "Let's get back to work now, shall we?"

As if on cue the bell rang. Jade laughed and grabbed her bag. She walked out the door then turned back to looking at me from the door way.

"You planned that didn't you?" I asked, talking about distracting me so we wouldn't get work done.

She smirked then winked at me then with a swish left.

Oh, Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you loved hope you love! who likes Eliana... i do i love them... im thinking about doing a story after i end the chain whish should be atleast 8 more chapters so anyone who was like noooooo... your good... but i like them i wanna write a story who would read? R&amp;&amp;R and tell me if you would :)<strong>


	8. This Can't End Well

**Hello My precious read my story read this beautiful update that will drive you to the beginning of the real plot of my story**

**Disclaimer****: Not Dan don't own Victorious**

* * *

><p>Beck POV<p>

Finally the final bell had rung; now to find my dark beauty.

Jade POV

I walked out of my last class relief spreading across my body like a wild fire. I would throw all my books in my locker and then I would go off in Beck's car and we would drive off to his maybe, or maybe somewhere else, sometimes Beck likes to just take me and drive, we would just drive and drive until I get tired and we would turn back and we would drive home to cuddle in each other's arms. For the two weeks we had been dating it has been smooth. We would have fights every other day but none would be heavy. They would be light heart and there would be no screaming, just calm words from Beck and frustrated ones responding from me. Beck wasn't a fighter, but a man of peace. He would only try to calm me down, because he knows I am irritable, and he was okay with that. Actually, he said he finds it funny how angry I really am. I don't see anything funny but whatever.

I spun my lockers combo numbers in then when it clicked open I ripped my cell phone out of my back pack and threw my bad in my locker. I was in no mood to see any books this weekend. This weekend would be about one thing and one thing only, me and Beck.

"Hi Jadey!" a bright happy voice called out.

I smiled and turned to my best friend Cat. "Hey Cat."

"Do you wanna have a sleep over this weekend? I just got my room repainted now it's even pinker, we can make cupcakes and cookies and my mother even bought coffee ice cream so we can eat that and it will be so fun! Doesn't that sound so fun? And we can listen to music and dance and sing and –

"Cat," I shouted over the girl "I can't this weekend I busy."

"Oh," she frowned. She mumbled her last words so faintly "you're always busy lately."

"What?" I whipped around to her.

"Nothing!" she squealed, she confessed as I narrowed my gaze on her. "It's just, lately you have been so busy and you have been acting different."

"Different, how?"

"You freak out if Robbie touches you, you used to love that! We all see a difference in you!"

"Cat, trust me it's nothing, you are just being weird."

"Hi girlies!" I knew exactly who that was by the sound of his shrill voice. I turned around and was faced with the chest of the awkward, gaunt Robbie Shapiro. He smiled at me and immediately pulled me into a big hug wrapping around me tightly. I felt so uncomfortable, it felt like an anaconda twisting around my throat, nothing happy or fun about it. I stood there still and stiff he noticed and he let go of me but letting one arm linger around my waist leisurely.

"So what are you two lovely ladies up to?" Robbie smiled at Cat then turned to me.

"Nothing much," She looked down sadly. I know that I have changed, that I have been neglecting Cat because I have Beck now. And as much as I love Cat, Beck is more important now. Maybe I am just going through that stupid puppy dog faze where I am all over Beck and Beck is all over me and all we want to do is be with each other but this is just so different. I feel like I could spend every waking moment of my life with Beck and never get bored. Even if I spent all my life just staring at him, I could find more and more parts of his features that make me love him more. I have fallen deeply in love, deep, deep, deep and I am never coming out. But I believe I'm not falling, but I am floating rising up and up into a place where everything is happy and giddy and for once it does not disgust me, it seems like the happiest and most inviting place in the world. Cat made me happy, she blocked out my neglectful parents, and she made me feel love that I longed for, that guys couldn't supply. But with Beck it's so different. The way he love me, it's just so... so different. The way loves me is just… perfect.

"So Jade," My head snapped up to Robbie, he had a goofy smile on his face. "I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie, go get dinner, and maybe comeback to my house after." He winked implying my favorite activity. I felt sick already. I could never do that to Robbie, never again. I gave him a pained smirk.

"Robbie, I'm busy to night." I strained out."

"What?"

"You heard the girl she busy!" I spun around to see a smiling Beck striding over next to me.

"Who are you?" Robbie snapped I could see a vain in his neck begin to lightly pulse like it always does whenever he is angry. He looked at Beck and in his hazel eyes the green began to thrive in color and they screamed in jealousy, in envy. I could already tell Robbie knew that something was not right. That scared me; Robbie's ability to read things, Robbie could figure this out. He could figure out me and Beck out and that would mean a lot of trouble.

"I'm Mr. Oliver, I'm Jades –

"He is my ride home; he is a family friend, real chummy with my father. Right Beck?" I smiled

"Right!" He smiled back. If Beck was not such a good actor I would be very, very scared right now. The last thing I need is Robbie telling. I looked over at Robbie his eyes squinting and scanning all over Beck analyzing him. This is not good. I looked over at a smiling Cat, clueless as ever.

"Well! I have to be going, don't want you to be late for the meeting you have to get to after you drop me off. Bye guys." I looked at Robbie and Cat. Robbie quickly grabbed my waist pulling me back surprising me with his strength. He slammed my waist against his the grabbed my head and forced a painful collision of our lips. His tongue invaded my mouth and it tasted like mash potatoes and beef. It was a horrid taste in comparison to Becks vibrant, warm peppermint taste. The kiss was horrid and he removed himself from panting, before kissing my- attempting to kiss my temple and instead kissing my ear leaving a horrid ringing in my ear. I smiled forcefully and left. As I walked away I tossed my head back to see Robbie glaring at Beck and talking to Andre, this cannot end well.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please! Do you not love me anymore! I barely get reviews... is it you want me to stop because if no one loves me and this story ill stop!<strong>


	9. Well I am Fucked

**Guess who's back, back again? I do not know... Sorry i cannot think of anything witty my head hurts to bad so i apologize if this chapter sucks or i mess something up because i wrote this with a head ache... oh warning, this is mostly smut... kay...**

**Disclaimer****: Not Dan... If i was Dan why would i be writing here? If i was Dan bade would be back together Candre would happen and there would be a lot of Rori hints... just saying... writing a Candre Story caller whore... please read it when i finish, its just a one shot.**

Jade POV

I opened the car door and turned to Beck debating on what to say.

Beck POV

I started up the car and smiled over to Jade, that whole incident with Robbie must mean she did it. She had to have broken up with him and this meant Jade was mine. She is all mine, to hold and kiss, no one else's.

"So you broke up with him?"

"Uh, no, I tried. I really did, but a lot came up and you came over and…"

I gave her a puzzled look "Jade, you're rambling."

"Uh, I know it's just… Robbie is figuring it out."

My heart stopped. No, this cannot be happening. "What do you mean?"

"He suspects something, I can see it he knows I have changed; everyone has noticed I have changed. And then you came over today. Did you see the speculation? It was smeared all over his face, Robbie suspects something, Beck, and Robbie is a smart one, he can figure this out."

"Jade, _no one_ can figure this out. That could our whole way of life in Jeopardy. Jade I will lose my job; I will go to prison."

"I know, I know. What do we do, Beck?"

"I really don't know…"

"Well, we could stop this, I mean … us."

I slammed the breaks and turned to her. "No! We will figure something out, I love you."

I continued driving and it stayed silent all the way back to my house. I was about to get out of my car when I felt a warm pale hand on mine.

"I love you too." Jade leaned over and kissed me with those lips, those pale soft lips, so warm and full of life.

I hopped out the car and went around to the passenger's seat where I open the car door and led her out. She smiled at me and I took her hand and went inside.

Once inside and the door closed I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to me. I kissed her hard. I could feel her smirking into the kiss. Her tongue wedged itself between my lips and battled with mine. The battle was long and passionate but I gave up and let her explore my mouth. I pulled her even closer to me and groaned in frustration as she grinded her small waist against me.

I led her down to my room where she pushed me hard against the wall. I groaned and smiled as she clamped her legs around my waist and she pulled herself closer to me. I pulled at the hem of her shirt and brought it over her head ripping it off and tossing it to the floor. She gasped as her bra was taken off and the cool air ran over her large breast. I kissed her hard again began kissing her cheek down her neck to her breast. I kissed a nipple before carefully walking us over to the best wear I laid her down.

"Beck," she groaned. I smiled at her before shushing her. I lowered my lips to her right nipple and began biting on it. Then I began sucking on making her groan louder. Moved to other nipple while pinching the one I had been working on before trying to keep her satisfied. I believe it was working because her breaths were sharp and she began moaning louder. She reached up for my shirt. Knowing my cue, I pulsed of my collared shirt and though it to the ground. I stripped out of my pants designated for work and stood over Jade in just my boxers.

I went back to working on her nipples. I left one final kiss on her left breast before kissing my way down to her bellybutton. I dipped my tongue in quickly, swirling it around because I know she sensitive there. This causes her to let out a little squeal I only chuckled.

I move down and pull down her skirt and slowly remover tights, careful not to tear anything. I grab the waistband of her black thong. I pull the down slowly dragging them teasingly to her ankles before tearing them off. I look at my naked lover and feel myself grow hard and I groan.

I move back up to kiss her and whisper against her lips "I love you Jade."

"I love you to Beck."

"God, you are the most beautiful girl, ever."

With that I move back down swiftly. I am back where her thighs meet I press my lips to her sex. I can smell her arousal. As I pull back and lick my lips I can taste it. I can taste the sweetness that is Jade's juices.

I nibble at the lips of her womanhood, causing sweet moans from Jade. I can her call out my name and I grin. I move slowly and teasingly. I want her to enjoy every moment of this. I want her to feel beautiful, and on top of the world.

I rest a finger on top of her pulsing clitoris and begin rubbing my fingers slowly over it. I can her noise coming from her throat stifled from her biting on her lip. I lick up and down as I rub her slowly. I can feel her shudder from under me. I stick my tongue deep in her. I begin pushing myself quickly in and out of her rubbing her clit faster. I hear her scream my name. Then hear her call out my name again but it's muffled by the pillow she has pressed to her face. I work quicker and I am rewarded by more of jade's juices. They are think and keep coming out quickly in one big rush. They taste so delicious, I just want more and more. I work with my tongue more getting rewarded with one more orgasm before I pull away. She is panting and I know she tired she wanted to sleep.

"Keep going." She whispers. I smile down at her before releasing my member from its prison. My manhood is rock hard as I push the tip at Jade's throbbing hole. I can feel it her sex pounding against it. I push in and rock in and out of her. She screams and she comes. I push in and rock my hips faster slamming into her. She crises out one more time before I feel her clamp around me. She is tired. And no matter how ready I am, I want her to sleep. I pull out and kiss her. She smiled and faintly whispers something around 'I love you so much' before lulling a sleep. I lie down beside her and smile. I look out the window to the drive way of my house I smile. Outside there is a car, it's not mine, it pulls away quickly. I ponder for a minute on who it could be. It is probably Travis, a friend of mine who has that same car. Just then Jade's phone rings. I pick up and see that is a text message from Robbie; I open it.

Robbie: Look's like Beck is a little more than just a family friend, isn't he?

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh R&amp;&amp;R I only got like a couple reviews last time do you really want me to end it... oh and open to suggestions<strong>


	10. When It All Crumbles

**Hiii I'm updating... i have nothing much to say... but ohhh warning... its get sad... :) but dont worry i like a sad ending :)**

* * *

><p>Beck POV<p>

I paced hurriedly around the room internally battling with myself, as my world tumbled on top of me.

Jade POV

I jolted awake clutching my stomach in pain. A horrid, acidic taste built up in my throat and I felt puke enter my mouth. Hurriedly, I sprung up right, my head spinning in dizziness, but despite it I rushed to Beck's bathroom and let all that was in my mouth spill out into the toilet in one, big, ugly mess. I groaned, but my stomach lurched again and I threw up again. My body kept contracting and more and more lunch and breakfast came out of my stomach. The loud steps of Beck came into the bathroom and soon my black hair was out of my face and a warm hand was rubbing my back in soothing circles. Soon I could only dry-heave and soon that subsided as well. I quickly felt better and immediately stood up. I ignored Beck and the fact that I just puked four about 10 minutes which is completely, and utterly disgusting. I washed my hands, used some mouth wash, and pushed pass Beck pretending that nothing ever happened. I walked back into his room and sat on his bed. I looked at the clock. It was 3:07 in the morning, I groaned at the time. What a disgusting hour of the day.

Beck came in the room behind me and stared at me. His big brown eyes staring at me with worried pain, and they had a far off look about them, like he was in a whole another world at the sometimes.

He sat next to me and put his arm around me. He looked… so off. He wasn't himself. Maybe it was all the worrying he was doing. Beck worries about me too much. It is sweet but, I really don't like to see him stressed out. I want to ask if he is okay, but he'll just ignore me, he will just move on to me as if he doesn't. He does matter.

"Jade." He paused "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just peachy," I grumbled. He ignored my sarcasm.

"What happened?" I love it when he talks it is so soothing.

"Nothing I'm tired. Let's go to bed." I began to push him down but he was like a boulder and stayed still. I frowned.

He grabbed me by the shoulder. His grip was gentle but firm, he looked me straight in my eyes, his big, brown irises serious.

"Look, Beck, nothing. I just felt a little sick. That's all I feel much better now I promise, okay?"

He looked hard at me "Okay." Something told me did not believe me, but I choose not to go into it. I did not want any more questions and worried looks from him. But when I looked at him he was still nervous. He was still worried. I know what he needs steep we all just need sleep.

I yawned and tired to push him back on the bed but he was still as stiff as a rock. I looked up at him worriedly as if in a trance.

"Beck?" he slowly blinked and turned to me his brown eyes irises told a story; a story of regret, sorrow, sadness worry, and guilt. I had almost all the puzzle pieces figured out, to find out what was the matter.

"Robbie…" I didn't hear the rest of his sentence because Robbie's name fit perfectly into the puzzle and displayed an image: trouble.

Questions zipped through my mind racing around like a Lamborghini at a race track. My mind raced and my heart started to beat erratically, 'I could not let Robbie know, I could not let Robbie know' I shouted to myself but he already knew. The atom bomb went off but the real damage was yet to be done. I could not speak. My mouth was a desert aching for the nourishment of water.

"H-h-how," was all I could choke out still completely baffled by the fact that Robbie knew.

Beck's long sorry eyes stared at me his eyelids drooping over in such a pathetic and remorseful fashion.

"He saw us." He said breathlessly.

"How do you know?" I mouthed. My voice cracked. Everything feels painful. I watch as he moved over to the floor and picked up a phone, my phone. He showed me the fatal message; the message tat destroyed everything.

I sat there, almost mesmerized. What was I supposed to do? The fragile empire, the lies we gave told. All we have done has all crumpled on top of our head. The first impact was done but the real battle was yet to be fought. How could I be so stupid? How could I let Robbie found out? How could I endanger Beck in this way? Beck!

Beck was a teacher, news like this could shatter his career, shatter his life. "A teacher with his student": That's what the headlines would stay but in reality it was much more than that. It was much more than that. It was of how a man and a woman fell in love. It was just the man was older, and she was a minor. No one would ever understand that we were in love. No one would ever that this was no sick twisted perverted tale of a pedophilic relationship; this was a whole new thing. This was not like any relationship she had an older man before, not all physical but emotional too. I am in love, and I know he loves me back. But no one would see that when the headlines broke out.

So what should we do? What should Beck do? What should I do? What _can_ I do?

"Jade." He whispered, taking my hand and rubbing it gently with one hand and cupping it with the other. He kissed it gently before looking up into her eyes; Beck's coffee, brown irises shimmering with sadness.

"Do you know what this means?" he whispered against my palm.

I looked at him and shook my head furiously. Hot tears poured down my face. I did not know exactly what it meant, but it could never mean something good.

Beck pulled me closer then wrapped his huge bear paws around my waist. He then brought me onto his lap and pressed a hard crushing kiss to my lips. He hugged me close and let me cry in his arms.

"Jade, this means I'll have to go." His voice broke on the word go. My world shattered there too.

No, no, no, no. No. NO! I cannot believe he can't.

I tried to speak but my voice broke and all I could make was a high cry. I fell into his chest and cried. I cried in his hours. Tears ran all over his shirt and soaked it and my eyes were burning. I tried to wail out his name but nothing would come out. I cried so hard and I felt Beck wrap himself around me.

Beck cannot leave me. I would hear Beck apologizing, I hate this. I hate Robbie. I hate myself for going into a relationship when I know that relationships are stupid. Love was something stupid, stupid that I caught myself into. I cried harder and Beck wrapped himself tighter around me saying calming things.

I was about five in the morning when I stopped sobbing and Beck made me lay down. I was still tearing, surprisingly and shuttering in sadness. He wrapped himself around me trying to get me to sleep, but how could I sleep, Beck is leaving me?

"Jade?" He whispered, "Can we please make the time we have left special?"

Special.

Like Beck is to me.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R. 3 you guys are the best<strong>

** To zeviebadecabbietandreseddie thank you so much your review made my day read it today ! thanks i shall continue. **


	11. Last of the Love

**I have neglected you all! I am a terrible person! I know.**

**Im sorry, its just that I had some one in my immediate family die. **

**But I am back, and I am going to try to make up for all of this by finishing the chain before my vacation :)**

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I feel empty and weak, there is something missing in my heart, and the worst part; the missing part is sitting next to me.

Beck POV

I took Jade's hand into mine and kissed her cheek. She kept her head down and did not look at me. I kissed her softly on her lips, but she had the same reaction. Angrily, I kissed her hard on the mouth and kept kissing her roughly until she responded. I needed Jade back; I needed her with me until I had to leave. Finally she responded slowly. I pulled away and a small tear left her eye.

I just hate when she cries, such a strong girl like her should not cry, ever. Not Jade, no someone as brilliant and beautiful as her should never waste a tear, and not over a boy; especially not me. But here she was crying, slow soft tears over me.

"Jade." I whispered against her lips as whipped away a tear. I removed my lifts from her pale porcelain ones and allowed out foreheads to touch. I looked into those beautiful blue irises, that I am so in love with. I kissed her softly. I brought my hands down to her hips and pulled them closer to me. I moved my hands under her black shirt and ran my hands up and down her slender pale hips. Her soft skin is the greatest thing I have ever felt. The one thing I could touch for the rest of my life. It was just perfect.

We lay here belly to belly kissing lightly; I can taste her salty tears on my lips. Jade, has not stopped crying, but she has not cried any heavier. Her tears remain light and constant. I move my hands to run them through her curly black and locks. I don't dare tough her highlights, I don't want to tug on one.

I lean up kiss her with more passion and she has more of a response this time. She kissed back slowly and passionately. I smiled into the kiss, and after a while, once she was finally into it to, she did to. I kissed her harder and rolled around so I was hovering over her. I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before I moved down to her neck.

I kissed her neck over and over swirling lightly with my tongue. I moved to that sweet spot she has under ear. She moaned and squirmed from under me. Her legs moved up and wrapped around my waist. I grinned and sucked under her ear. I could hear her moaning from under me. She slowly began grinding me, and I moaned. Her perfect curves rubbing against me, was the hottest thing. Everything in the room seemed to get hotter and more humid. I kissed her roughly and her gridding got rougher and occasionally she would buck against me viciously.

Eventually all the clothing became very irritating. I took off her shirt and then stripped myself of mine. IT was too hot in the room for so much clothing. I kissed her softly on her mouth before guiding soft kisses down to her bra. I kissed her neck as I reached under her back and unclipped her bra. I tossed it to the floor and looked at her prefect and round breast. Jade gasped as her breast hit the cold air. I massaged the round breast slowly and softly. Jade began panting and breathing hard. I let go of her breast and put my mouth on her left breast. I enclosed it on just her nipple at first. She moaned loudly as I sucked on it. I allowed my tongue to swirl around her delicious nipples again before licked my way down the next. I swiftly bit her right nipple. Jade bucked up hard into me and gave the loudest groan. I chuckled and kissed the abused nipple. I kissed my way back in between Jade's luscious breast. Then I kissed my way down Jades tone ivory stomach. I reached Jades sweats and I pulled them down slowly and teasingly.

I could hear Jade grumbling, but I don't really know what she said. None of us are really talking; we are just trying to enjoy the moment. I am trying to relish Jade's body, because this is the last time that I can show her body the love it deserves.

Once those sweats were off I kissed her upper thigh. I moved down to her upper calf and started a slow trail of kisses up her beautiful long legs. I reached her core that her panties covered and kissed the wet spot dripping from her red panties. I drag them down and smell her hot core.

I above her clit and Jade's panting get louder and heavier. I feel her bucking slightly, I push her hips down to control her bucking. My erection was beginning to throb so bad it hurt, but right now it was not about my needs, but Jade's. I teased Jade for a good while before I finally lowered my tongue to her lit and licked it up and down quickly. Jade moaned loudly. Her moans grow even louder as I licked in fast circles. Every so often I would slow my licking in order to tease her a little more. I removed my tongue from her clitoris then but my lips there instead. I gave it a quick kiss before I sucked on it. Jade groaned deeply and I sucked harder. I knew Jade was getting close so I dipped my tongue into her love hole and pushed it in and out quickly. Jade burst and streams of come coated my face. I licked her juiced off and licked my face then smiled at her.

She gave me a lazy grin, the cutest one ever, I might say. Then her stomach growled loudly.

"Beck I'm hungry"

I laughed "What do you want babe?"

"Salt and Vinegar chips and pickles."

I just laughed an looked at my strange Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and I'll have the next chapter up for tomorrow morning.<strong>


	12. Either Or

**So it may not be morning for me... but I updated. You might have noticed how that last chapter was just a filler... yep it was. This was supposed to be chapter 10 but then I wrote it in the wrong pov... so I needed a filler. :)**

**So lots of Drama is starting so that shoulf make you review... If you review... your cool!**

* * *

><p>Beck POV<p>

I woke up to see Jade crying in her sleep; I kissed away each tear as my heart broke and went back to sleep with my arms wrapped around her.

Jade POV

People talk about waking up in the arms of the person you love, and they make it sound so good. It always sounds so cheesy and cliché. But now it is not so sweet, but it is a bittersweet. Like coffee, and I relish in the scent of Beck because I have no idea how long I will have until I will be waking up alone.

I feel his warm breath on my neck, and it feels comforting, instead of annoying and uncomfortable like breath usually does.

Beck wrapped his hands around my waist protectively in his sleep and I smiled. I curled up back into him and just soaked up all that he was, while I still had the time to do so.

When Beck woke up I untangled my limbs from him and smiled. I got up and quickly the room began to rock. I stumbled aimlessly.

Before I could regain balance I had fallen into the wall and was on the floor.

Damn. That hurt. Beck was over to me in seconds kissing my temple. "Are you okay Jade?"

"Fine! I'm fine! I grumbled.

"Jade, when's your period?" What?

"It was supposed to happen a week ago, why?"

"I think…You might be pregnant."

Pregnant. PREGNANT?

"PREGNANT! WHAT THE HELL?"

"I am just saying maybe you could, this is all the symptoms my mother had when she was pregnant."

"I am not!"

"Jade, calm down."

"Calm down!? You just suggested there might be a little nose-picking monster growing in me!"

"Jade!"

"NO!"

Beck grabbed my shoulders and tried to look me in the eyes but I turned away. He grabbed my chin and turned me to face him.

"Jade," he whispered soothingly "It's okay, we will be fine. If you are pregnant we will raise this baby together.

"Together." I whispered.

He stood up then gave me a hand getting up. "Come let's get to a drug store."

We headed into his car and I held his hand while he drove with the other. I turned to the window; I could see him smiling at me. Maybe he is excided for this little accident.

Lost in my thoughts I pondered this. I do not want to be pregnant at all. Babies are disgusting, then they grow into demons and then around 15 they become actual people. Fifteen years raising a devil child. But, Beck said together. Together means both of us, obviously. So that means he would not be leaving, no, wait he had to leave. So, that means he would be taking me. I would be with Beck, and our growing bundle of evil.

I do not know how I feel about becoming a mother, keeping this child. But I know what I feel for Beck. I love him. I am sure he is the one; it can't get better then the best point, now can't it. I do not want to end all that Beck and I have. Maybe this is a blessing?

But my life, my acting career, it would be ruined by having a kid. I would have to take care of this shitting-machine instead of going to school. I would have to give up my dream for the kid.

I look out the window, and let my hand flow freely through the window. I sigh deeply. I felt Beck's hand pull away and he patted my upper thigh then smiled at me unsurely.

"We are here. You can just wait here; I'll go get it for you." With that he leaned over and kissed my check and left me to my thoughts.

If I was not pregnant, Beck would leave and I would have to deal with all of the pressures of school and kids hearing all about what Robbie had to say about my cheating. Gosh, Robbie was little rat. Why could not he just stay out of my business?

If Beck and I have this baby, I would be able to be with him for the rest of my life, but would that be worth risking losing my dream. I have worked hard for this, all my life. Would it really be worth wasting over Beck?

Within a few minutes Beck was back in the car holding the pregnancy test. He looked at me with a soft smile. As he sat down he moved the pregnancy test to his lap and held my hand again with his free one and drove us home.

The drive home was just as long, and just as silent. The tension in the air was more concentrated the nitrogen.

When we arrived at Beck's house we walked inside. He locked the door behind us and we went to his room.

I sat down dangling my feet off his bed and did not look him in the eye. I was ashamed for getting pregnant. I was ashamed for getting us caught and sucking Beck into this mess in the first place, I was a mess.

"Beck," I whispered softly, but before I could finish hard sobs wrecked my body. Next thing I knew I was in Beck's lap sobbing wildly in his chest. He let me cry as his nice shirt slowly became stained in tears and make up.

"Jade," he whispered into my hair. He whispered my name over and over into my hair until I my sobbing was just soft cries.

"Jade, whatever happens, you will always be mine. I will always love you. And even if I have to go I will still talk to you every day, and I will try to visit you. And if you are pregnant, if you want to come with me, then I will take you with me. I love you more than anything. Whatever happens we will be together soon, okay? I love you. I love you Jade. I love you so much."

I held on to Beck but then he handed me the pregnancy test and kissed me softly.

"Whatever happens, it will always be you and me." He kissed me once more and guided me off his lap to the bathroom.

I locked the bathroom door, and stood there looking at the toilet. I sighed and open the box and pulled down my pants. Its time I get this over with.

Beck's sweet words echoed throughout my head. I wanted him so bad; I want to be with him forever.

I did all that I had to do and rested the test on the sink and waited.

I never noticed how long three minuets could be. I sat there thinking about how much I would miss Beck if I was not pregnant, but how much I would miss acting if I was. How could I even leave Cat if I was pregnant?

I sighed, and heard those three fateful beeps. I got up and picked up the test.

Negative, I am not pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT!? Bombs have been droppeeed!<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW DOO IT**


	13. The Lies She Told

**review.. bombs are dropped on the first line... lol**

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I walked out, looked my lover in the eyes, and whispered "Beck, I'm pregnant."

Beck POV

The words smacked me around, each blow like a bowling ball being smashed against my chest. I just ruined this girl's life. I ruined it. She had so much potential to do so much with her life and her talent and now she is sixteen and pregnant. To make it worst, I could not leave now, she has to accompany a fugitive to God knows where, because I don't even know where I am going to run to yet.

I began pacing around the room. I had to be a good father, because secretly, knowing Jades "sleeping patterns" the odds of Jade getting pregnant soon was high. I was glad I was the father of such a beautiful girl's child. Our child will be beautiful, and I want no one fathering Jades' child but me.

As excited as I was I was also terrified. I had no idea how I was supposed to keep Jade, the baby, and myself alive. I had nowhere to go, and where can I go on a teacher's salary? Nowhere. Shit! I brought a baby into this world and I cannot protect it. What will I do when my daughter needs to be fed and I don't have food, when she screaming and crying because her diaper is wet and I cannot afford to change her.

I looked over at my Jade, she was sitting on the bed sulking, she looked torn apart. I can only imagine what Jade could be thinking right now. The poor thing was going to have to leave everything behind because she was having a baby with a man who is too old to be anything to her than her teacher. She sat there and I could see all the guilt on her face, and that tore me apart. She had no right to feel guilty for getting pregnant, if anything is my fault for not being careful enough with such a magical girl like Jade.

I walked next to her and bend down at her knee and looked at her. She slowly turned her head and faced me.

"I'm sorry Beck," her voice was soft and coarse.

"Don't be sorry, you should not be sorry for anything. This is my fault and I am going to make things right ok? Don't you worry my love; everything will turn alright in the end."

"Cat," she moaned and cried into my shoulder. I held her tight as I knew what she meant. She was going to miss Cat. I could imagine that she would not be the only thing that she would miss. I think she would miss acting, singing, and Hollywood Arts which she worked so hard to get into.

"It's ok, it's ok. If I have anything to do with it you will see Cat before you leave, and you will see Cat again. Just, we have to leave for a while, so I can keep you and the baby safe. Ok? We need to leave tomorrow because you whole school would have known by then and I need to get us out of this state before we can let that happen."

She did not respond, but she continued to weep into me.

"Georgia," I whispered.

She moved her head from my shoulder and looked at me. "What?"

"Georgia." I repeated. "We will move there, I heard that when you turn 16 there and if you are pregnant you can get married." I moved the hair out of her face.

"You want to marry me?" she whispered.

"Of course, more than anything in the world, this is not my official proposal. I want to make that very special but know, I am not taking you along as just a burden. I love you, so much and I want you by my side for the rest of my life. I love you. I love you Jade."

Soft tears rolled off my loves and she cried a little harder "Oh Beck, I love you more." She kissed me hard on the lip. I smiled and kissed her once more. "Lie down" I whispered. She obeyed and I lie with her on my bed kissing her forehead ever so often. Jades breathing slowed and I soon knew she was asleep. I moved from the bed and went through packing my things. Leaving my house hurt, it felt like I was unpacking all my memories. I never thought I would leave the place, at least not light this.

At dawn me and Jade would leave and head off to Georgia and we would live in a motel until we can find a cheap apartment. After that we would by all the baby stuff with my saving and I would get a new bank account. After we were settled we would get married, I would not want the baby to come and not have two parents who were married and completely devoted to each other. I want to married when I have my first born; I wanted to be married to Jade.

In about an hour, Jade woke up groggy, sore, and crying once more. I comforted her sobs, and she confessed that she missed Cat.

"I just want to see her," she moaned into my chest "I want to see one more time. Please Beck I want to see her today, I need Cat, I want to see her now."

"Of course babe, you can see her, I'll let you see Cat." I whispered. She sobbed harder and I whispered sweet words of reassurance in her ear. I told her how everything would turn out alright. I would tell her that in the end the baby will be beautiful and maybe she could become an actor still, there was no reason to give up faith. As I whispered reassuring words to my sweet words I was begging for some actual assurance.

* * *

><p><strong>All the drama i needed for the whole chapter was in the first line... lmao the rest was kind of a filler... not really... <strong>

**REVIEW MORE MORE REVIEW... I WRITE FASTER THAT WAY**


	14. An Emotional Ice Cream Shop

**hey guise so you all must hate me, thats understandable ive been having a hard time adjusting to death anda new school. but whatever. im back now. i promise R&R and feel free to cuss me out. **

* * *

><p><strong>Beck POV<strong>

I kissed Jade and she left to go meet Cat.

**Jade POV**

I walked into the Freezy Queen with a big pout and my eyes wide searching for Cat. I was in a big navy hoodie that belonged to Beck, and honestly, I was a mess. I felt like a mess, looked like a mess, my emotions were a mess.

Cat spotted me and in seconds was jumping on top of me showering me in unwanted, but secretly comforting, affection. For once, I hugged her back.

"Hey Cat," I whispered, my voice was hoarse and it hurt to speak in a normal tone.

"JADEY!" She flung her arms around me again giving me another hug and then she pulled me to a booth and sat so close to me she was almost on my lap.

"Back off!" Whispered but she barely noticed that she was almost sitting on me.

"Jadey! I'm so excited I love spending time with you, you never want to anymore."

I sighed looking down "That's not true Cat,"

"Yes," She said sadly, "You're always busy; you never have time for me anymore." She gave me the saddest eyes I have ever seen, they look like they were about to water.

"But that's ok!" She cheered up again. "Because you are here now, and this means we are going to spend lots of time together right?"

I sighed heavily. I knew this would be the last time that I ever see Cat, but her eyes were so depressed; I don't know how I could ever say no. So I lied, straight to Cat's face. I looked her deep into her dark brown eyes. "Of course Cat."

She squealed and hug me tight, "I love you so much Jadey!"

"I love you too Cat" I whispered.

Cat picked her menu and kicked her legs happily like a little kid looking through all the ice cream choices. I picked up my menu and started looking too, they coffee vanilla bean crunch, wasn't looking to bad.

Cat started jabbering away about some strawberry flavored ice cream and another one called rainbowblast, she apparently had no way of choosing since ordering ice cream obviously is a life or death situation. She kept running on and I was trying to pay attention but honestly I was so scared.

I had no idea what was coming next in my life. I'm running off with my boyfriend and a baby, that I don't actually have, but he thinks I do. It's absolutely insane.

I have to keep this up, I have make him believe that we are actually having a baby, I need to get pregnant.

The waiter came over and asked for out order. Cat being Cat, never actually made a decision so she ordered three ice creams because she could not bare to choose between rainbowblast, strawberry short cake and red velvet dream.

I on the other hand ordered Coffee Vanilla bean crunch. And handed the waiter both of our menus.

Cat giggled and smiled happily. Then she frowned, "Jade?"

"Yeah Cat?" I answered slowly.

"Who's Beck?"

I paused and looked at Cat for a long time. "He's a family friend Cat."

Cat didn't seem to buy it "How? I don't get it."

"He used to work with my mother."

"You said he knew your father the other day in the hallway." Shit.

"Uh- he does. They are friends."

"Jadey, why are you lying to me?

I sight deeply. "Cat, sometimes it's easier to not know the truth."

"But I want to know the truth Jade," She huffed, "I want to know all of it right now. Do you not trust me anymore, is that why you never hang out with me?"

"No, Cat. It's just hard." I sighed deeply. Cat's dark brown eyes were watering and a couple tears spilled out. "Please Cat, don't cry."

One loud sob rummaged through her body "You are being weird Jade." She sobbed louder. "You are being weird, you won't play with me anymore, you are ignoring Robbie and I don't like it. I just want us all to be a big happy family again, I want us all to go out and hang out and have fun like we used to. I want to hang out with you and I don't want any more secrets. There are always secrets with you now. Why can't you tell me? Why won't you tell me?"

I pulled Cat closer and held her close to me, "please don't cry cat. It's ok there is nothing to cry about." I lied to her again. "No more secrets I promise. Next Friday after school we will have a big slumber party and do all the girly things you like to do and it I'll tell you everything ok. I promise."

Cat finally stopped sniffling and smiled. "Yay Jadey!" She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and I slipped my arms around her waist. She was a cute little kid. I hated lying o her, she was so innocent and kind, and I was just a heartless bitch.

The man came back with the ice cream and Cat finished hers in seconds and was asking from some of mine. I just smiled at her and let her go for it. I wasn't in much of a mod for ice cream anyways.

Beck called and rolled around in his big truck.

"Cat I've got to go." I smiled trying to fight tears.

"That's ok Jadey! Bye!" She hugged me and I hugged back tighter and even kissed her cheek.

I took in one big deep breath "Bye Cat."

* * *

><p>REVIEW<p> 


End file.
